random final fantasy write
by neko-chan-sempai2
Summary: it was written for lady karai as a thak you for her support. anyone can read it. review if you like it. yes there's a personal character in ther. you dont like it. tough.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I write this for lady karai. An inspiration. Its weird and random and really has nothing to do with the story but that what its for.

The door opened and there on the threshold she stood a woman covered by a heavy cloak. Her features unmistakable once you've seen them. She stumbled into the tavern. Droplets of crimson falling where she stepped. She made it to the bar before she fell into the arms of a stranger. That stranger happened to be Vincent valentine. He caught the women and as she fell, the hood covering her face was lifted. It was beautiful, alluring and peaceful as she fell into unconsciousness. He picked her up and noticed the weight of a broadsword and another weapon, a gun similar to his own. He supported her easily, which meant her weight had to be similar to his own her height shorter. She wore black from her boots to the leather choker at her neck though from the dim light it looked a little too tight but not overly so. He dragged her upstairs to his room where Tiffa and Aerith were waiting. The better light revealed that she was fatally injured. They pulled off her cloak and turned her over. There at her shoulder blades placed perfectly even from one another were two long gashes. It wasn't so much as something breaking the skin as it was something being ripped from her. Her clothes were torn perfectly so.

He left the room at Tiffa's insistence. They had to clean the wound. He stood outside the door and listened to the tearing of cloth being ripped apart. "OH SWEET SHIVA!!!" he heard Tiffa shout. Aerith hadn't said anything but Vincent burst through the door to see the women was now bleeding freely from the gashes on her back and holding a blade to Tiffa's neck and aiming the gun directly at Aerith's chest. Every time Aerith tried to move the gun moved to aim at the same spot so Aerith stopped trying.

"Calm down." Vincent spoke. She locked eyes with him and spoke her voice was husky from her hoarse throat, but it was simple it sounded like a strange combination of a rough brogue and a soft song . "What do you want from me?" the woman asked clearly not understanding they were trying to help her. Vincent stepped closer when he did he noticed that her breathing was quicker. "We're trying to help you." He said clearly taking back eye contact. In his quick glance he saw that his first assumption in an all black wardrobe was correct. Knee-high leather boots, black skin tight leather pants tucked into the boots. A black soft leather bodice for a top and the leather choker now ripped off. Her hair was long and as raven-black as his own. Her eyes were the same shade. "The only help I will ever receive is from the unknown brother I am seeking, for it is with his help that I will control omega as he has learned to control chaos." She said clearly even though Aerith had tried to move while the woman was supposedly distracted. It hadn't worked. "Omega? Sister? Since when did omega gain a host?" he asked aloud. Vincent felt chaos was also confused.

"Omega gained a host while chaos was trapped inside a human body that locked himself away in a coffin in the basement of the Shinra Corporation. I am omega's host. While my brother was hiding away in the shadows of his own lament I became his sister, the sister to chaos and his host." She said narrowing her eyes. "If you are the man who hosts chaos, whose blood now runs through my veins then tell me now before I kill anyone here." She demanded. "I am the brother you have been searching for. Vincent valentine. It is the name I was born with, your name I do not know." He said. "I do not know the name I was born with but doctor hojo called me kitara." She said. Vincent nodded, kitara put down her weapons. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Kindness does not come to me easily." She stated. Tiffa sighed a breath of relief so to did Aerith. "VINCENT?!" Yuffie's voice came from the hallway she walked into the room. "Why's there a puddle of blood on the floor?" she asked. Kitara looked down and saw that indeed covering the soles of her boots at least a half inch was her own blood. She looked back up at Yuffie, "I believe it is because I'm bleeding from my back." She said turning to go and lay on her stomach on the bed. When she got there Aerith cast her curaga spell on kitara. "You know she reminds me of cloud." Tiffa said softly. Kitara tensed. "Cloud?" she asked. "Yeah you know him?" Aerith asked her hands hovering over the torn gashes. "I think I should I don't know. It seems familiar. I don't know. My mind is filled with memories of Hojo's lab. This is the age I arrived in that place and forever will be. I don't remember what happened before Zack found me." She said. Vincent was shocked. "You know Zack?" he asked. "He found me before Sephiroth destroyed shinra." She said. They heard footsteps on the stairs. And they all tensed, kitara was already reaching for her weapon when she sat up blood still covering her wounds. She had interrupted Aerith's cleaning of the wounds. The fore mentioned blonde stepped through the door. His gaze running over everyone slowly. His azure gaze met crimson eyes when they stopped at Kitara. He walked foreword and stepped in the blood which made a slight splash sound. He looked down and noted the blood and a trail of it leading to the strange women on Marlene's bed. "Who are you?" he asked breaking the silence in the room with his voice.

After a short pause his question was answered. "Kitara." She said narrowing her eyes slightly as if in challenge. She winced when Aerith went back to cleaning the blood away from the tight muscles of the recently healed wound. "Leave when you can." He said turning to leave the room and head to his office. "She knew Zack." Vincent said as Cloud's foot touched the threshold of the door. The blonde stopped and continued on to the office. "She can stay here." Tiffa offered reading cloud's pause and relaying the message. Kitara nodded and attempted tog get up. "Where are you going?" Aerith asked rinsing the rag in a bowl of water she had brought up earlier before kitara had woken up. "To get some clothes. I had them in a leather bag with me." She said at the door to the stairs. "You mean this!!" Yuffie said holding up a hard leather bag that looked fairly full. 'that would be it." She said. She looked near the bed and saw her sword and her gun on a nearby table. It was similar to Vincent's gun but it wasn't a triple round. "So I can stay then." She said. Tiffa nodded. She walked back to the bed and before she even hit the pillow she gave into the black oblivion of blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She woke slowly. The painful sensation of blood returning to her frozen arms making her movements sluggish. She groaned as she stretched out, Stretching as much as possible to strain all the muscles in her stiff back. The wound from yesterday no longer hurt so she assumed it was fully healed. She sat up throwing back the blankets with frustration. She walked to her pack and pulled out an outfit similar to yesterdays. She'd have to repair the previous bodice. She walked calmly to the bathroom throwing off the tank top she had chosen to ware last night and examining the wounds turned scars. The shiny smooth gashes would be her constant reminder of why she needed to control omega. Her body was not designed to take the transformation as well as Vincent's was. She threw her chosen sleeping outfit into the leather pack she had tossed into a corner of the barrowed room. She made the barrowed bed she had used and then she headed back through the room downstairs, she paused when she crossed an old floorboard that squeaked when stepped on. Marlene was sharing a bed with Denzel and she rolled at the sound. Kitara waited for the girl to settle in sleep. She heard Marlene's heartbeat slow back to a steady rhythm her breathing following in suit. Kitara continued on her way downstairs.

Entering the lower area of Seventh Heaven and the Strife Delivery service, she noted that Tiffa was already working on cleaning the bar setting up for the days labor. She walked toward the bar and sat on stool. Almost simultaneously a glass of water was placed in front of her. She nodded gratefully at Tiffa and didn't bother attempting a conversation that would end up in silence at some point. Another pair of footsteps walked down the wooden steps. They could only belong to the other person who lived in the place. The steps continued toward the door not even crossing the half way mark of the bar. The steps were accompanied by the clink of metal moving in its case and leather swishing over boots. The sounds stopped from directly behind her. A stack of papers fell next to the now empty glass she had placed on the bar. "If you stay here, you have to work. Complete these orders." The blonde said and left through the door. Fenrir was heard starting up and pulling out of the usual parking space in front of the bar.

Tiffa smiled at her encouragingly when she looked up from the papers, a scowl replacing the previous look of contentment. She stood up and left the stack on the bar. She walked upstairs and pulled a cloak and a smaller leather pouch out of the pack. She attached the leather pouch to her belt and shoved it to the side. She grabbed her gun which she holstered to her hip holster recently attached beside the pouch. The sword she put in its sheath and attached to a strap that she slung over her back. She walked back downstairs the cloak in hand. She picked up the stack of papers and checked the first address before rolling the papers up and securing them in the leather pouch. She walked outside waving to Tiffa as she did so. She walked to her motorcycle. Similar to the bikes belonging to the remnant brothers and to cloud. The bike was not created for hidden weaponry it was a basic model in good repair. It was the basic black that made it easy for night travel that she was accustomed to. She hopped on the bike and started the engine up, revving it a bit to warm it up. She remembered that the address where she first had to go wasn't far. She sighed and started the day.

The day was wearing on her as she left the last house of the day. The elderly woman waved goodbye with a kind smile on her face and the small square package containing her birthday present from her niece, as she had felt compelled to let Kitara know. She hopped on the bike and sped off back toward Midgar. She looked at the sky and noted how late it had become. She sighed. It would be well passed midnight when she returned back to seventh heaven. At least she completed the assignments, mostly meaningless trivial things Cloud had undoubtedly picked out because he didn't want to be bothered with completing them himself. She let her mind wander as she rode back toward Midgar. The night sky bringing back memories of past days and that she had spent searching for Vincent after Zack had released her from Shinra. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the generic ringing of her cell phone go off. She slowed the bike and pulled over near some trees. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket. "Hello?" she asked. "Kitara?" Vincent's voice came through the phone. "Yes?" she answered. "Where are you?" he asked. She paused, a look of confusion crossing her features. "On my way back to Midgar. Why?" she answered. "Rufus called Cloud about you. He wanted to meet up with you." He replied. She didn't answer immediately as an expression of anger crossed her features before it was replaced by an emotionless mask. "Kitara? You there?" a girl's voice came on the phone. "Yes Yuffie I'm here. Why did he want to meet me?" she asked. "Oh he said he just wanted to talk to you. But I'm sure that's not the only reason he wants to see you. Reno said that's all they wanted but you know Reno he's to weird to be trusted. Anyway when are you coming back, he all planning on having dinner with you so we can learn more about you other than your name. I really wanna know how you got that back wound. And I wanna know if you're a good fighter and…" she started. "Yuffie ill be home soon. The day has been basically uneventful." Kitara cut her off and started her bike up. "But Kit!" Yuffie whined. "Goodbye Yuffie" she cute off Yuffie once again and closed the phone. She put the phone in her back pocket and sped off approaching unsafe speeds for a dirt road as she raced for Midgar. If she remembered correctly she could identify the red head idiot and his stoic partner anywhere.

She pulled up next to Seventh heaven 15 minutes after midnight. She walked in and had to quickly dodge a hyper active ninja. "Aw come on your practically family now everyone gets a hug from me when I see them!" Yuffie pouted. "I've only been here for a day Yuffie." She said. "But! You're related to Vincey!" she exclaimed looking at Vincent for confirmation. Vincent nodded from his place at the bar as he watched them. "SEE! Your family!" Yuffie yelled pointing at Vincent as if he would back her up. "Yuffie I'm related to Vincent true but we only met yesterday. I don't think that can be considered family." Kitara tried to explain. "Huh? What do you mean?" Yuffie asked confusing marking her features. Kitara sighed in exasperation. "You're older than you like us to believe so I know you understand you choose not to." She said walked past Yuffie and waving at both Vincent and Tiffa and continuing up the stairs to cloud's office. She found him there at the desk on his computer printing up orders that had come in while he was out. Tiffa had apparently filed them on the computer for him. "Did you finish your orders?" Cloud asked looking at her when she came into his line of sight. "Yeah." She said pulling out the rolled up stack of papers from her pouch. "Rufus called." He said. "I know." She answered. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked. "I don't know." She answered. He nodded. "You want tomorrow off?" he asked. "I don't know." She repeated. "Dwell on your past if you want. I don't need to be reminded of my days at Shinra again." He stated as she walked out of the room. She made her way upstairs and saw that Marlene and Denzel were both already asleep this time Marlene was asleep in her own bed. Kitara smiled and took a corner on the floor after laying out a cloak to lay on. She didn't mind it so much. Though she had to admit it was better than having roots in your back from sleeping in the woods.


End file.
